


(s)he didn't love me

by yeppeoso



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, GFRIEND - Freeform, Seokju, Seventeen - Freeform, dokju, kyeomju, seokmin yuju fanfic, seokminxyuju
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeppeoso/pseuds/yeppeoso
Summary: he is bright, cheerful, and all, but he also could shed tears.





	(s)he didn't love me

**Author's Note:**

> aye! my dear friend haru told me to move snowflake to ao3 (for no particular reason, she just said she is married to ao3) and since I'm curious too by this site I decide to make ao3 account and move snowflake when it's already finished. after a week i finally got my ao3 account ((sigh)). okay skip that - so, for now, let me post smtg that I actually already posted in wattpad. and warning! I might post more seokju/svtxgf related since yes, i'm a big trash for this ship(s). you might've read some of it (i'm planning to move all my serendipity - my svtxgf oneshots collection) but I'm trying to make new one later. THIS TAKE TOO LONG I'M SORRY

People know him as a bright, cheerful, rather idiot person. 

He brings happiness everywhere he goes. A sunshine, people called him, which is indeed true. 

But only small group of person who actually knows him, that he actually doesn't shine 24/7, that his smile could also fade, that he could also shed tears. 

And Yuna is one of those people that know - and actually had seen it multiple times - when his dark side appear. 

The day is getting darker, deeper and colder. One by one left, after stuffed their stomach and singing their hearts out of loud. Only some people left - Mingyu at the corner, knocked out after sang seven upbeat songs nonstop. Jungkook on another corner already fell asleep, Minghao is still busy with the remaining snacks, Eunha sit beside her, busy updating her instagram. Sujeong is on her another side, currently packing her things and getting ready to leave. 

After Sujeong bid a quick goodbye to everyone who already lost their focus, the karaoke room turn dead quiet. Yuna only sit without doing anything - if staring at his back didn't count as an activity. 

Seokmin that already sang and danced to every songs played now rose up from the floor he earlier sat on, grabbed the mic and choose a song for awhile. Not too long after that, the song started playing - a ballad, which is a sign that dark side of him is about to appear. 

"Here we go again, him and his obsession over Yang Da Il." Mingyu murmured, shaking his head but let him be. 

Yuna is still watching his back that suddenly looks so fragile, so sorrowful. The moment he started to sing, her heart is bursting with bunch of feels. 

The lyrics hit her, although she knows it well that she isn't the object of that song, and she will never be one. 

Although she wished to be. 

_I must have loved you a lot back then, but I must have been the only one in love_ \- Seokmin's voice echoed in her mind, caused pain in her heart. 

If she were crazy enough, she would ran to him and hugged him, told him everything's that she held inside her heart. 

Her feelings, the unspoken, yet already almost certainly unrequited. 

Seokmin finished and he sat alone on the cold floor, heavily breathing. 

Yuna doesn't have to ask why, his back already answered it all. 

That he's still trapped in the past, and the pain he has won't make him seek for any future. 

She doesn't care if everyone in the room heard her humming out of sudden, because she just did. 

_I'm sure I have been loving you back then and even now, but I certainly sure that I'm the only one in love._


End file.
